This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Scaling up via routine parallelization in an HPC environment is warranted for developing, testing, and implementing advanced statistical analysis methods of functional neuroimaging data, to enable biomedical investigations that span mental disease areas, involve multimodal/multivariate analyses, and examine neural connectivity patterns of brain circuits in health and disease.